


Something To Worry About

by starchitect



Series: Steal My Heart [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gay Panic, He's also pining, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pining, Ryuji is having a gay panic, Sexuality Crisis, it might be a little ooc and for that I am sorry, someone help this poor boy he's so confused, this is trash but to be fair I was half asleep when I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-10 12:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19503796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/pseuds/starchitect
Summary: “There isn’t really a single definition. ‘Cute’ applies to whatever nice things catch your eye. It’s just a feeling, you know? When you see something you like, it comes out naturally!”What the hell is that supposed to mean?And why was Akira the first person he thought about when Ann said that?To be fair, Akira is pretty damn attractive. That’s...a normal thing to think, right? That your best bro is hot without actually wanting to kiss him?





	Something To Worry About

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason the 4th of July had me in a mood for gay Persona boys so here you go :V

_“There isn’t really a single definition. ‘Cute’ applies to whatever nice things catch your eye. It’s just a feeling, you know? When you see something you like, it comes out naturally!”_

It was such a simple, casual comment. And yet it’s been haunting Ryuji for the past hour.

 _Nice_ _,_ huh? A _feeling?_

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

And why was Akira the first person he thought about when Ann said that?

The more Ryuji thinks about it though, the more convinced he is that he meant to think that. It’s not like Akira _isn’t_ nice. He’s nice in a lot of ways. It’s nice how his glasses always give him an aura of mystery, one befitting the leader of the Phantom Thieves, and how he always sounds so calm and level-headed. How his hair always manages to look flawless even after training in Mementos, and how he can have perfect grades without once falling behind or struggling.

And his eyes… _Damn,_ his eyes. How they sparkle under the lights in Club Velvet (and everywhere else really), how every movement of his is so full of style and grace. He’s honestly gorgeous, with those beautifully sculpted hips and curves, and every time he dances it makes Ryuji want to kiss him.

Akira is just...nice to look at. He’s cute.

…

Wait, _what?_

Did he really just think that?

Okay, wait. Hold on for like, two seconds. Did Ryuji “I Only Like Girls” Sakamoto just call his best friend cute?

His best friend who is a _guy?_

That’s… Something isn’t right here. He has to be dreaming, surely. This whole dancing dimension is basically its own reality, so maybe he’s just letting the adrenaline get to him.

Because there is no way in _hell_ that Ryuji just thought his male best friend is cute. That’s absolutely ridiculous.

The blond flops backward on his bed in his room. On the other hand, though...he isn’t exactly wrong. Akira is pretty damn attractive. That’s...a normal thing to think, right? That your best bro is hot without actually wanting to kiss him?

Okay, now Ryuji is just confused. Does he _like_ Akira? Does he _not_ like Akira? Is he even as straight as he thought he was? You can be gay for your best friend without _actually_ being gay, right?

...Right?

Ryuji sighs and drags his hands over his face. This place is just a dream, anyway. It’s not like he’ll remember any of this when he wakes up.

At that moment, a knock comes at his door. It’s careful, light, almost as if the knocker doesn’t want to disturb him.

He opens one eye. “Who is it?”

And to his utter surprise and dismay (or is that panic?), Akira Kurusu himself is the one to poke his head through the door.

Ryuji springs forward so fast his head spins. When the dizziness fades, his eyes meet Akira’s, and suddenly it’s like he can’t look away. Stormy grey beckons him, like a siren leading a sailor to their death, and now it feels like Akira has some sort of magic spell on him.

Thankfully, his friend shatters the brief moment by speaking.

“We’re having a practice session in five minutes. Make sure you’re ready.”

Okay, that didn’t help much. Now Ryuji is hung up on how smooth his voice is. What the hell? Is something wrong with him?

Akira turns to leave, but not before Ryuji catches a glimpse of his lips. They look very soft. Kissable. He wonders if maybe he’ll get a chance to study his friend up close.

And then he’s gone. Ryuji does his best to ignore how _good_ Akira looked just now, but to no avail. And when he realizes that he’ll get to see him dance again, his face heats up by _at least_ 10 degrees.

He groans again.

Okay, fine. Maybe he _does_ think Akira is cute. That he looks absolutely breathtaking when he dances. That everything about him is attractive and every moment he spends with him adds fuel to the fire of all these weird feelings. Maybe he is a _little_ gay for his best friend.

But it’s probably just a phase. It’s nothing to worry about.

When Akira locks eyes with Ryuji at the end of his dance, routine, though, it becomes something to worry about.

This...may be more than he can handle.

**Author's Note:**

> two bros, dancing in Club Velvet, staring at each other cuz they're Pretty Gay


End file.
